Magna's Group (TV Series)
Magna's Group is a group of survivors in AMC's The Walking Dead. Post-Apocalypse "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna's group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Magna and her group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Magna and her group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won’t go return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Magna and her group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they’ll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko’s condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. Michonne arrives on horseback and doesn’t look pleased to see the new arrivals. She frisks Magna and asks Eugene why they’re here. Aaron claims it was his call, but Michonne reminds him it’s not his call to make. “I decided,” Judith tells her. Michonne scolds her, but Aaron says they’re here now and they should decide their fate together, while Gabriel suggests they vote tomorrow. Michonne agrees and instructs her people to put them in holding. The next day, Magna and her group stand before the Alexandria council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they’re a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly was a high school student. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn’t done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she’ll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. Later, in the infirmary, Siddiq updates Magna and the rest on Yumiko’s condition. Luke asks him if he has been since the start there but Siddiq confesses that he was also found in the woods but things were different in the past. At night, Magna is scolded by her group for ruining their chance to stay. Luke asks Magna to hand over her necklace, which also doubles as a knife, but she’s reluctant. Magna says they should fight their way through Alexandria to take their supplies before heading out, but Connie tells her to leave Michonne and Judith out of it. Luke says they save the fighting for people who deserve it, and Magna finally surrenders the necklace. A while later, Magna sneaks around outside of Michonne’s house with another knife. She opens the door slightly but sees Michonne hug a toddler, and leaves. A moment later, Magna goes over to the door and hands Michonne her knife, telling her she was right about her. Michonne tells her they all have done things to survive. The next day, Magna and her group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Michonne rides up and says she’s going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna’s group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she’s just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna’s giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna’s upset at the sight of Bernie’s things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she’s returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, as everyone sleeps, Michonne hears a noise and finds Luke holding something. She thinks it's a weapon and tells him to drop it and turn around. Luke turns only for Michonne to slice his Stradivarius in half, waking up the rest of the group. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna’s leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can’t take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna’s group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita’s injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they’re on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara informs Magna’s group that they’ll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Magna questions to Yumiko why Hilltop is led by a guy named Jesus but Connie assures her it’s probably just a nickname. Yumiko suggests they work on proving their worth so they can stay. Michonne then introduces the new group to Carol, who happily introduces herself through sign language, which Connie appreciates. At night, Magna and Yumiko follow Michonne and arrive at the cemetery to help the others unlock the gate, earning their place in their group. Jesus tells Aaron and Eugene to get out while he finishes the walkers and starts taking out several with his sword. He goes to kill the last one but as he attacks it, the walker dodges and stabs him from behind through his chest, shocking everyone. “You are where you do not belong”, the walker whispers to a shocked Jesus before throwing him onto the ground. Daryl shoots it in the head as several more Whisperers arrive and the rest of the group run in to finish them off. As Aaron goes over to Jesus' body, Daryl notices something on the back of the walker's head and cuts into it, revealing a mask. Before they can process the situation, whispers around them get louder and the group circles up preparing for a fight. Members *Magna - (Leader) *Yumiko *Luke *Connie *Kelly *''Bernie'' *''Many unnamed members'' Deaths *Bernie (Alive and Zombified) *Many unnamed members Killed Victims This list shows the victims Magna's group has killed: *2 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Groups Category:Magna's Group